


Laughter

by SpankedbySpike



Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Gen, Other, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpankedbySpike/pseuds/SpankedbySpike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Title** : Laughter  
 **Fandom** : White  Collar  
 **Pairing** : Peter/neal  
 **Type of Spanking/Implement** : Hand  
 **Team** : Paranormal (written for Team Human)  
 **Rating** : PG  
 **Summary** : Surprising things Peter does at work…  
 **Word Count** : 100 words  
 **Cross-posted** :  [](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/profile) [ **spanking_world** ](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/) for the 1st year celebration [drabble challenge](http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/116502.html) for team Paranormal.  
**Warnings/Spoilers** : None - could have been NCIS with Gibbs  J

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I loved his playful mode… He smirks, he wiggles his expressive eyebrows, he purses his lips and even better he can completely surprise you with a full laugh. His position has always been one of authority, so when he cuffs you on the head, well you know you deserve it; when he squints at you, you better be on your best behavior; and when he gives you a hearty slap on your behind as you passes him, you are so stunned you get speechless and that’s when you hear his wholehearted laughter, and you have to join in and giggle.

 

 

 

The End.

 

 

 

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
